


No Romance Here

by ibonekoen



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Five Years Gone, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: Niki isn't looking for love, she's just got an itch to scratch. (Set in the Five Years Gone AU)





	

"I'm not looking for romance," Niki warns as Peter's lips blaze a fiery hot trail down the line of her neck. She feels a tremor of pleasure rack her frame, and she closes her eyes, trying to center herself. She has to make sure he understands where she's coming from with this spontaneous coupling. There's been a thick cloud of tension hanging in the air between them for months now, ever since he started working as a bouncer at the strip club, and she only has a vague recollection of how they ended up in her dressing room between shows, she balanced on the edge of the makeup vanity table and he perfectly notched between her legs. She's leaning back, her hands flat against the surface of the table, and her shoulders and the back of her head are touching the mirror. 

Peter barely acknowledges her words with a grunt as he ruts against her, pants undone just enough to get the job done. Her skirt is shoved up, the material bunched around her hips, and her flimsy lace thong has long since been discarded, roughly ripped from her body by Peter's nimble fingers. She tightens her legs around his slim waist, arching her back as he kisses along the line of her bikini top, lips ghosting over the soft swells of her breasts. She can feel his stubble scratch against her skin, but it only heightens the intensity of her passion. It's been far too long since she's been touched in any way that isn't reminiscent of a dollar being slipped into her g-string, but she needs him to understand that she isn't interested in any kind of relationship. He's a sweet guy underneath that tough exterior he likes to throw around, and she doesn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Her hand comes up to the back of his head, and her fingers flex, trying to grab a fistful of his hair. She remembers a time when his bangs constantly fell forward into his eyes and he'd reach up to brush them back with a boyishness that belied his ruffian facade. Now, he wears it slicked back with gel, making him appear to have stepped straight out of a Mafia movie. Niki's got to admit that the slicked back hair, the wifebeaters and even the deep scar that bisects his face add to his sexual appeal, and she knows more than one dancer who would kill to be where she is right now.

"I mean it, Peter. It's not about love," she gasps as he works her top down, exposing an amble breast, and her eyes flutter closed as his mouth and tongue do sinful things to her nipple. His fingers slide along her inner thigh and move to the apex of her legs, and it just takes a few quick, firm presses before she's writhing, white stars exploding across her vision as she lets out an ecstatic cry.

"Yeah," he pants, his voice husky and his eyes dark with lust as he watches her achieve her release, "I got it."

~*~*~

Four years later, as she's watching Peter walk away to go on some damn foolish mission with Hiro and Ando from the past, the tight, stabbing pain she feels in her chest has Niki wondering if she's just been fooling herself all these years. If it's not about love, then why does every footfall of Peter's retreating steps sound like another piece of her heart breaking off and shattering on the floor?


End file.
